Can we Ever Catch a Break , Luke and Reid One shot
by jessie 33
Summary: One shot with Luke and Reid, and their friends. This is dedicated to my friend Sanda, she is a big fan of Reid and Luke. Hope you enjoy it.


Reid and Luke came home , it was so hot out, they just wanted to order pizza, and relax all night. They haven't had alone time , they really needed it. Reid ran upstairs, he wanted to put his shorts, and t-shirt on. Luke was ordering pizza, and he hung up grabbing himself a soda, and Reid a beer.

Reid came downstairs, and Luke handed him the beer. "I ordered the pizza, after maybe we can go up, and turn in early"

"Oh Richie Rich you want to have your way with me"

"Yeah it doesn't happen often enough"

Reid walked over to the couch, "Lets watch some of the game". They walked over to the couch, Luke leaned into Reid as he put on the baseball game. Luke smiled, "If you had to choose between me and sports what would you choose"?

"Well both I could have you, and we could leave the game on, so I can get the score"

"Oh Reid Oliver you are suppose to choose me"?

"I said you, but I can give you all my attention, but listen to the score can't I'. Luke faced him, "You will pay for that later buddy"?

"Really that sounds fun". They move close as their lips come together, Reid spilt some of his beer. "Oh great I look like a slop". They both laugh, as they kiss, they both jump when they heard someone knock.

"Pizza already did they cook it"? Luke smiled pulling the money out of his pocket, he walked to the door. He opened the door, he was shocked seeing Katie, Jacob and Sanda standing there.

"Oh "

Katie smiled, "Don't look so happy Luke, your not happy to see us"? Jacob ran in, "Uncle Reid, I'm here"

Reid jumped up, "I see that buddy, I didn't know you were coming"?

"We wanted to surprise you, we brought cake, popcorn, and a movie isn't that cool". Luke smiled, "Come in I'm being rude". Sanda kissed Luke on the cheek, "I made this maybe we should put it in the fridge until we are ready to eat it". Luke took the cake, and walked into the kitchen. Katie walked over, "Reid happy to see us, we got a great movie, you will love it" E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. You know Jacob has wanted to see this film for so long. He wanted to see it with his Uncle Reid. I think it is so cute, and adorable this film made you cry"

Luke walked out, "I haven't seen E.T. it made you cry Reid"?

"I was a child yes it made me cry thanks Katie"

"Oh stop it is adorable there is nothing wrong with crying"

"Yeah there is in front of Luke"

"I cry all the time in films Reid you know it"

"Yeah and I make fun of you, now I can see you bringing up E.T now". Luke smiled, "I hope it tears you up again Reid"

"It won't put it on, but you guys didn't call to say your coming"

"I know we wanted to surprise you"

"Well we would have ordered more pizza, I hope there is enough"

Luke smiled, "I order the party size, I know you can eat a lot Reid, so there is enough"

Katie put E.T. in, and they were watching, the pizza guy arrived. They put the movie on hold, and they got their plates, and were watching TV while eating. Jacob wasn't so sure he liked E.T. at first, Luke wasn't so impressed with him at first either. Reid smiled, "You will warm up to the little ugly guy, he actually is cute". They were watching it was nearing the end of the film. They all were quiet when Reid wiped his eyes.

"Great guys why did you pick this film, it gets me all the time". Luke hugged Reid, "Oh Doc you are to cute". Reid smiled, "No that is you, lets go eat that cake". Jacob ran to the kitchen, while Katie and Sanda followed. Luke stopped Reid, "This was fun tonight, I know you wanted some quiet time, but I wouldn't give up our friends for anything"

"Me either but later it is me, and you Richie Rich"

"Deal". They walked into the kitchen, and they all ate cake, and had coffee, and were talking, having a great time. Reid looked over at Luke, and they smile, as Katie and Sanda smiled at each other. Jacob whispered, "See Uncle Reid you would have been so bored without us right"

"Right Jacob tonight was perfect". Jacob smiled as he asked if he could have another piece of cake. Reid smiled, "Me Too'

"I don't know where you put it you two". Katie said but gave them both a piece. It was a few hours later , Katie and Sanda left with Jacob. Reid shut the door, while Luke smiled, he ran to the stairs, "Last one up has to make breakfast". Luke ran upstairs as Reid ran up after him, yelling "No fair".

The end


End file.
